


Unexpectedly, Accidentally

by Kitten169



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Conflict, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Friendship, Insecurity, Love Triangles, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten169/pseuds/Kitten169
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fieka, a 22-year-old girl, had just moved to California as she got into UCLA to pursue her dreams of doing Psychology. She's a big fan of 5 Seconds of Summer and is dating Ashton in her head. A shy, reserved girl, she accidentally bumped into Ashton and the rest of the band on her way home from class. To make it up to her, Ashton offered to take her out the next day. But, little did she know that behind the charming drummer lies a boy who never really knew how to love.</p><p>Will there be a possibility for Ashton to really fall for her? Can she handle the media attention, the fans?  Can she handle Ashton? Will she be able to change Ashton from the player he is to the perfect boyfriend? And most importantly, will they end up together when event occurs threatening them apart? </p><p>They say the past can haunt you and it haunted both Ashton and Fieka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fieka**

_5 Seconds of Summer is here? You kidding me?_

                I stared at my iPhone screen for a full minute, processing this bit of information. I had my earphones plugged in because walking home alone after class is always so awkward. It was a beautiful day despite the drizzle last night and there weren’t many people around, which was fine with me. It was around 3pm. I looked up once just in time to sidestep a telephone pole. Grimacing, I stuffed the phone into my jeans pocket and hitched up my bag, one hand balancing two huge volumes of textbooks and some notes. Realizing they were slipping, I held them to my chest, walking with my head slightly down to avoid any unwanted eye contact.

                I turned a corner and immediately recognized the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee of a Starbucks café just a few doors down. I never liked the place but I love the smell every time I walked by. My eye caught this huge bus parked on the side of the streets with the glasses all tinted dark. There was a thin crowd gathering, mostly girls giggling and chatting excitedly. I had no intention of getting caught up in them so I decided to walked close to the walls. _Must be some famous peop-_

A guy jogged backwards exiting the café and whipped forward, crashing into me. The force pushed me falling backwards onto my back, knocking the breath out of me. For a moment, I was disoriented with a ringing in my ear. Then all the sounds came crashing back and I heard a frantic voice going, “Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” A strong hand pulled me up into a sitting position where I did a mental check on my own body to see if anything hurts. Well, except my arse, I was fine. Knowing there was a crowd, my face was burning so hot I was sure I was turning red so I quickly gathered my books and notes that was strewn on the pavement when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze and turned.

                “Are you alright?” he asked, concern written all over his face. He was wearing a RayBan that covered half his face and a grey beanie on his head but I knew him. I recognised the voice, the thick Australian accent of Ashton Irwin anywhere. I didn’t respond; couldn’t.

                “Are you okay?” he repeated. “Are you hurt?”

                I shook my head. “I’m fine.”

                “Here,” another voice said from my left and I slowly took my eyes off of Ashton to see who it was. Luke was holding out my books and notes that I had stopped collecting. But before I could take them from him, Ashton put a hand on my arm to pull me up.

                I took the books from Luke and murmured thanks under my breath. I looked around to see if I had missed anything and that was when I realised the crowd, now bigger, staring at us. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. I turned away, adamant to run off but Luke was standing in my way and Calum was just behind him and a crew of bodyguards just a few feet behind them.

                “I should go,” I said, giving Ashton a half smile. I noticed he still has his hand on my arm.

                “Let me make it up to you,” said Ashton, his forehead creasing. “Should we get you to the hospital or something?”

                I almost laughed at that. “I’m 21 and I don’t have osteoporosis, I think I didn’t break any bones. I’m fine. Really.”

                He looked slightly confused but amused at the same time. “Are you sure?” He then looked over his shoulder in the direction of where I was heading in the first place. “Are you walking home?”

                I nodded. From the corner of my eye I could see the crowd gathering closer. “I should go.”

                “I’m guessing you guys are here for pictures?” Michael suddenly piped out from somewhere behind me and the crowd responded excitedly. He gave me a wink and indicated to Luke and Calum to entertain the crowd, keeping them occupied from staring at me who was obviously uncomfortable. So that was what it felt like to be a deer trapped in headlights.

                With the eyes off of me, I started to gain some confidence. Ashton had removed his glasses so I can finally look him in the eye. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. I won’t be pressing charges, if that’s what you’re worried about,” I said good-humouredly. He didn’t seem satisfied.

                He asked, “Can I make it up to you somehow?”

                “It’s okay, you-“

                “No, let me make it up to you,” he interrupted. “Please. It’ll help with my conscience.”

                I looked at him hard, a smile on my lips, wondering if he was genuinely upset or pretending to be for the sake of the onlookers and the cameras. So I decided to test him. “Okay. How?”

                He shrugged. “Um, can I take you out? Tomorrow?”

                My heart skipped a beat. _Is he serious?_

                He took out his phone. “Can I have your number?”

                “I don’t know my number,” I replied automatically. It was true. I was an international student enrolling at UCLA and I just arrived a couple of weeks ago. I purchased the number from a guy selling it off cheap at a bus station and I haven’t gotten around to memorise them.  Ashton gave me an incredulous look and I couldn’t help but laughed. He smiled, the creases on his face wiped away.

                “How about this,” I said. “If you really meant it, then meet me here tomorrow around the same time?”

                A smile crept up his lips. “Sounds like a date.”

                I bit my lower lip in an effort to hide the grin that was coming. “Okay, cool. Um, I’ll see you then.”

                I turned and quickly walked off, my head down and trying to keep myself calm. Then I heard someone shouted, “Wait!”

                I turned back to see Ashton jogging towards me. “I didn’t get your name.”

                _Wow, he_ is _serious._

                “Fieka.”


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t hear a word of the lecture.

                I was chewing on the end of the pen, my eyes staring at the board but not actually seeing the slideshow. I had a problem to sit still. My nerves were on end. My stomach was queasy although I didn’t even have breakfast this morning.

                “Earth to Fie, hello?”

                Taylor poked me in the ribs with her elbow and I was immediately pulled out of my reverie. I turned to her, scowling. “What?”

                Taylor looked incredulous. “Where the hell were you?”

                “Right here,” I huffed. I sat back, stretching my legs as I did. This lecture is going forever. I looked at my watch: 1.45pm.

                “You got some place to be?” asked Taylor, but before I could answer she continued, “and since when have you ever gotten bored in this class? I thought Mr Dansworth was your ‘epitome of intelligence’ thingy?” She flicked her wrist at the end of the sentence dramatically.

                I rolled my eyes at her but she was right. Somehow, my mind is buzzing over what was going to happen later after class that I just couldn’t concentrate. _You’re being ridiculous, Fie,_ I thought. _He might not even come._

“Just hungry,” I replied under my breath.

                “Told you to have breakfast but would you listen to me? Noooo.” Taylor sort of sang the ‘no’ part, dragging it out. “Let’s go to that pizza place down the block later. I’m feeling pizza-time.”

                “Um, maybe next time?” I said, hesitantly. Now, what excuse am I going to make? ‘Sorry, I have a lunch date with Ashton Irwin’ sounded as if I just knocked my head up. “I have…plans.”

                Taylor scrutinized me. Then a cheeky smile crept up her lips. “Is it with a guy?” she chided.

                “Alright, guys,” Mr Dansworth’s voice suddenly tuned up a volume and I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn’t have to answer Tay’s question. “I would appreciate if you guys read a little on this topic because I might feel like a pop quiz tomorrow.” This was followed by loud groaning. “I know it’s your favourite thing, don’t get too excited. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

                I packed up my stuff quickly, said goodbye to Taylor and strode off before she could interrogate me more. For all I know, he might not even show up. I hitched up my bag and prepared myself for the worst.

 

 

It was a gorgeous day, one that you should spend outside at a park or something with a good book in your hands and just chilling. I had my earphones stuffed in and listening to Fall Out Boy with my hands shoved deep in my denim jacket pockets and, as usual, was walking with my head down.

                The fifteen minute walk had given me ample time to think things through, telling myself that there is a seventy percent chance that Ashton might not show up because why would he? The only reason he had been nice was because there had been a crowd. He would have looked bad if he hadn’t. _He had asked for your name, though._

I sighed.

                Looking up, I noticed that Starbucks would be just around the corner. “The moment of truth,” I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner. I had told myself that if I don’t see him anywhere then I was just going to walk past. My heart was hammering in my chest as I scanned the tables under the shades of the café. Where I was in the sun, I had to squint to be able to see if there was a guy with curly brown hair sitting in the shadows.

                Nothing.

                My heart dropped a little. Expected but still disappointed. I heaved another sigh, dropping my gaze back to the ground. _Oh, well,_ I thought, _at least you can tell people you’ve actually met him._ I shook my head, scolding myself for being so gullible. What was I thinking, that a rockstar would-

                “Fieka, hey, wait!”

                My breathing caught and my heart skipped a beat. I turned to see him, Ashton Irwin, coming out of the café, squinting in the sunlight and coming towards me. He actually came.

                “Oh, hi,” I said, looking up at him.

                “I had to wait inside. It was hot out here,” he explained. “I sort of worried you might not see me so I sat by the window. I saw you came by and I waved but I guess you couldn’t see in.” He glanced to look at the windows. He was right, it was kind of hard to see in when the sun is in your eye it was now.

                “I didn’t think you’d come, actually,” I admitted, smiling up at him. “Might not be enough space in your schedule.”

                He laughed. “I moved things around to fit you in.”

                I raised an eyebrow. “Good to know.”

                He was smiling, those dimples showing and I had to look away before he could see how much effort I had to put into trying to keep my cool.

                “Are you hungry?”

                “Starving.”

                “There’s this pizza place me and the other boys went to the other day and we really love it. You’re in?”

                I looked up at him – he was so tall, I was only up to his chest – and smiled. “Sure. Pizza sounds great.”

                “Cool. C’mon, the car’s parked at the back,” he said, surprising me by taking me by the arm and pulling me along with him. When we got to the back I realized it wasn’t much of a car but more of a minivan with the glass all tinted up. He went to get the door but instead of the passenger door, he went for the back door. As I was climbing in I noticed the driver. I turned to look at him questioningly.

                “They won’t let me drive,” he said, shrugging. “But don’t worry, it’ll be like just the two of us. Right, Bryan?”

                “Sure thing,” the driver replied and I could hear a hint of a smile.

                We arrived at the pizza place ten minutes later and by now I had known that the boys would be in town for quite awhile and that they will have the weekend off to just enjoy LA and he had known where I was studying and where I was originally from. In person, he was really easy going; someone who was comfortable with himself. Somehow, he made it easy to talk to him and I wasn’t feeling the least awkward.

                “So, how are you liking LA so far?” he asked after the waiter had taken our orders.

                “Well, it’s definitely different from where I’m from,” I said. “But it’s okay, I suppose.”

                “Okay? This is where everything go down! This place is amazing!” he countered, laughing. “Wait,” he frowned. “How long have you been here?”

                “Not long. Two weeks or so.”

                “So you haven’t actually _seen_ LA?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You haven’t actually gone anywhere else except your campus? Have you even gone to Disneyland?”

                I shrugged. “I haven’t got the time. And I can’t go there alone, can I?”

                Ashton looked incredulous. “What? Okay, it’s official. We’re going to hit Disneyland this weekend and you are coming with us.”

                I frowned at him. “You’re being ridiculous. I can’t come with you guys.”

                “Why not?” Ashton said it so loud that the people from neighbouring table turned to stare.

                “I don’t know. It’ll be weird.”

                Ashton burst out laughing. He had this goofy laugh that was contagious and I was grinning at him but shaking my head as I had no clue what was so funny.

                “No, you’re weird, Fie,” he finally said when he had a hold of himself. “And you’re coming with us, like or not.”

 

 

“This is where you live?”

                We were parked outside my house. It was a double-storey terrace in a really neat cul-de-sac where the houses were separated by three-foot high hedges. I love the place.

                “Yeah,” I answered as I gathered my stuff and got out of the car. Ashton stood next to me.

                “You live alone? You can afford it?”

                “Well, it was my grandma’s friend’s house and she let me rent it for a really cheap price. I haven’t found anyone to share it with,” and then on second thought, I added, “yet.”

                “Cool,” he mused. Then turning to me, he said, “So I’ll see you this weekend. You clear out your schedule for Saturday the whole day.”

                I rolled my eyes, laughing. “Alright.”

                He got into the front seat, closed the door and then rolled down the window. “See you, Fieka.”

                I waved him off and then made my way inside. A good day, I’d say. As I was shrugging off my jacket, my phone signalled a new text.

 

_Taylor: So who was he? Tell me!_

                I smiled at Taylor’s text. _You won’t believe me if I told you_ , I thought.    


	3. Chapter 3

“So, spill it, missy.”

                We were at this ice cream place after class and it had been a very hot day. Taylor was licking her strawberry ice cream that was melting off the side of her cone while I was smart enough to get my mint chocolate in a cup so it won’t go everywhere but now it was more of a mush than an ice cream. Oh, well.

                I have been debating whether I should tell her about yesterday or not, wondering if she’d think I had gone overboard with the fangirl fantasies. I had decided to just tell her and whatever her respond would be, I’d just go along with it.

                “You wouldn’t believe it but it was Ashton Irwin,” I said nonchalantly, licking my spoon.

                Taylor stared at me for a full second before snorting. “Yeah, right. And I’m Cinderella.”

                I rolled my eyes. “It’s true. I bumped into him at Starbucks near my place the other day.”

                Taylor guffawed. “Seriously, Fie? This is not a movie if you haven’t realised. Ashton? Really?”

                I groaned. “Don’t believe me, fine.”

                She shrugged. “Fine. Don’t tell me but you promised you’d accompany me shopping so let’s go.”

                She hailed a taxi with a shrill whistle – I have no idea how she did it, I could never quite get the hang of it. Usually I would miss like four taxis before I could hail one down – and we both got in.

 

 

It had been a full three hours we were at the mall and we had spent an hour in this one particular store trying on a thousand different dresses. Well, not me because I can’t afford to do any shopping, but Taylor. I was already half lying down in the couch in front of the fitting room, going ‘yes’ to most of the outfit she put on because I was already tired.

                “Are you sure, Fie?” asked Taylor as she twirled around in the god-knows-which-number dress. It was a dark blue backless mini dress with three quarter sleeves.

                “Yeah, sure,” I replied, not even looking. Frankly, most of my opinions were thrown into a void as apparently she ignored all of it.

                “I like it. It’s cute,” she mused, staring at her reflection.

                “Mhmm.”

                She pulled the curtain close again and I waited for her to come out with another one. I heaved a sigh. “If you plan on camping here, I should remind you I didn’t bring my bed,” I shouted at her.

                “Ha-ha,” was her muffled reply.

                Five minutes later she came out wearing the outfit she wore when we came here. “I’m done. Let’s go.”

                “Hallelujah!”

                We made our way through the shop when I realised Taylor wasn’t holding any of the dresses she had tried on. “You didn’t pick one?”

                “Nope. Nothing interesting,” she said casually.

                I gawked at her. “Oh my god, Tay. I swear I am never going shopping with you again.”

                I followed her out of the shop, fuming. “I want to go home. I’m exhausted.”

                Taylor turned to look at me. At first, she looked as if she wanted to argue but then changed her mind. “Fine. Let’s go. You look like shit.”

                “I feel like shit,” I muttered under my breath. My feet were killing me and I guessed my eyeliner had been smudged from all the rubbing I did back in that last store. I was so tired.

                Fifteen minutes later, we were in a taxi heading back to my place and from there Jake, Taylor’s boyfriend, would pick her up and send her home. I was resting my head back with my eyes closed, wishing I could take off my sneakers so I could stretch my feet but that would have to wait. Out of nowhere, I heard Taylor snickering to herself. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at something on her phone.

                “What’s so funny?” I asked, sitting up.

                “Reading the 5sauce tweets,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. She scrolled some more.

                I turned to face the window to look outside, chin resting my fist. I watched cars passed by in blurs or at the same pace as the taxi we were in before focusing on the reflection of my brown eyes. The harder I stared, the further away from reality I was until suddenly I realised the dark brown of my eyes started becoming a paler brown until suddenly all I see was Ashton. I blinked and he was gone.

                Sighing, I laid back in my seat. I was new to the ‘5sos fam’ so I didn’t really know the guys as well as I should but Taylor had known them since they were just a garage band. _And she didn’t actually believe I went out with Ashton,_ I thought. So I played that card.

                “Hey, Tay,” I said, “What do you think it will be like to actually know the guys?”

                She smiled, her eyes getting all dreamy and she stared up at the roof of the taxi. “Luke would be such a sweetheart,” she sighed.

                I shook my head, smiling, at Taylor’s obsession over Luke Hemmings, the vocalist and guitarist of the band. “Wouldn’t it be so cool to actually get to know Ashton, fall in love, get married and have his babies,” I added in the same dreamy tone as Taylor’s but it sort of felt weird because I wasn’t that mushy kind of girl who thinks about futures with guys in that way.

                Taylor giggled. “Yeah, if you could actually hold him down.”

                I frowned. “What does that mean?”

                She shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it to you but…have you ever read fanfics?”

                “No,” I laughed. “Those are weird.”

                “Nooo,” she whined. “Not the ones where they ship the boys together, those are gross. The real fanfics where they write about normal relationships with the guys.”

                While my brain tried to process the meaning of ‘ship’, I said, “Why, what about them?”

                “Well, the ones I’ve read all seem to say that Ashton is a player,” she answered, sitting back again and checking her phone. “Not the kind of guy you would want to get married and have kids with.”

                Well, this was news. “C’mon, those were fanfics. They’re not real. They can’t be.”

                Taylor looked at me, hard. “It’s not impossible, you know. A hot, young guy who’s in a band, touring the world and stuff, it could happen.”

                I mulled it over in my head, half of me not wanting to believe that it could be true. But on the one hand, Taylor was right. Any guy who knew he could have any girl he wants wouldn’t want to miss that chance. _Silly, Fie,_ I scolded myself, _what makes you even think he would look at you that way?_

That was when my phone beeped. I fished it out of my pocket – took awhile as it was so hard to take out your phone when you’re wearing skinny jeans, especially when you’re sitting down – and looked at the screen. I did a double take. _Oh my god._

_Ashton: Hey :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashton**

It was the hottest day ever since we got to LA and working on a song didn’t feel like a good idea when all you could think of was jumping into a pool or having a nice cold drink. But we were stuck here in our hotel room, unable to leave as we were warned there were just too many fans waiting in and around the hotel and in this hot weather, getting mobbed isn’t number one on our to-do list. Sorry, girls. Guess you just have to wait. That made me feel bad.

                Michael and Calum were on the PlayStation, Michael currently beating Calum 3-0 at FIFA. Luke was strumming aimlessly on his guitar, headphones plugged in as he nodded his head to a song on his iPhone. Me? Strewn across the floor, shirtless, just lying here succumbing to the heat.

                “Are you sure the air conditioner is on?” I said to no one in particular.

                “It’s on full blast, Ashton” Calum replied from somewhere behind me. “Nonononono! That was a foul! How could the ref didn’t see that?!”

                Michael chuckled. “Sorry, mate. I bought the ref.”

                I heaved sigh. I could feel the sweat on my back and I wondered if I get back there would be a dark imprint of me on the carpet. That would be so cool. Curious, I got up to check. Nope, no dark imprint made of sweats. This is getting boring. I got up and stretched myself and made my way to the balcony. It was hotter out here but there was a breeze which made me feel a little better. From here, I could see the hotel swimming pool ten levels below and…are those people waving?

                I squinted to get a better look. A group of girls were gathered off to one side of the pool area and were waving and jumping up and down. They were holding up papers of some sort but from this distance I couldn’t really make out what it was. Banners? I could also hear the faint sound of screaming and shouting. I chuckled to myself and waved back. The screaming got shriller. Wow, the hotel approved of that?

                “Hey, guys,” I called over my shoulder. “Come and look at this.”

                I heard Michael shouted, “Where you going? It’s not fulltime yet!” followed by a laugh and a faint, “Fuck off.” Calum appeared looking disgruntled.

                “Look.” I pointed towards the pool.

                Calum face lit up. He laughed, waving. “Are they allowed to be that loud? We can hear them from here.”

                Luke walked out with his headphones around his neck and his phone in one hand. He, too, leaned over the balcony, laughed and gave a huge two-armed wave. I swore the screaming became so loud their voice boxes might jump out of their mouths. “That is crazy. I wonder how long they’ve been there,” I commented, still waving.

                “What am I missing?” asked Michael as he joined us on the balcony, tripping on the sliding door railing before steadying himself. Once noticing what was going on down at the pool, he started waving frantically and blowing kisses their way.

                A few seconds later a couple of big dudes, securities, probably, arrived. After awhile, the group were ushered away, some still waving and screaming, until they disappeared out of sight.

                “Well,” said Calum, “that was by far the best thing that happened today.”

                We all went back inside, Michael and Luke at the PS4, Luke replacing Calum on FIFA which he had left unfinished. I dove onto the sofa, taking the big one all to myself as Calum headed for the bathroom. _That deserved a tweet,_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and began typing away. _These people are nuts,_ I thought as I scroll through my mentions, shaking my head fondly.

                Bored, I went through my inbox and looked at all the texts I didn’t reply: Jen (the hot blonde), Caitlin (that cute girl in the front row at our last show), Rose (the waitress, I think?), Sara (which one was this?). I was just not in the mood for any of these girls. They were great fun once. Time to move along now.

                I scrolled through my contacts aimlessly, amused at watching all the names go by in a whiz. I giggled to myself. I thought I played a game with myself: scroll the list as fast as I can and when it keeps whizzing by, stop it randomly and see where it lands. So I pushed my thumb from the bottom upwards as hard and fast as I can and then watched the lists whirred. I waited a second before squinting my eyes shut and then tapping on the screen. I opened my eyes and, upon seeing the name of the girl I had met a couple of days ago, I smiled to myself. _Bullseye._

 

**Fieka**

Home at last!

                I threw my bag onto the couch, after struggling out of my Vans (I’m one of the word people who tie their shoelaces to their ankles so they won’t look floppy on my shoes) and made my way to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge I saw the extra sandwich I had made this morning for breakfast but didn’t have time to eat as I was late for class. “Thank you, dear self,” I muttered, taking the chicken sandwich out and sticking it into the microwave for thirty seconds.

                Poking my head back into the fridge, I found a quarter of fizzy orange in a bottle and I took it out as well. I shut the fridge with my foot and waited by the microwave. It was down to its last five seconds; I braced my finger by the stop button.

3…2…1

Before it could ping, I punched the stop button. “Woohoo!” I cheered, popping open the microwave door and taking out the sandwich and plopping it down quickly on the counter. “Hot, hot, hot.”

I took a swig of the fizzy drink once before taking the plate, now a bit cooled, into the living room where I could waste the rest of the afternoon with the idiot box. I flicked through a few channels before stopping at a random cooking show where they do only desserts – I liked torturing myself like that – and settling into the couch, munching on my sandwich.

Then I remembered the text. I reached for my sling bag that was hanging precariously off the edge of the couch and dug into it, locating my phone. I stared at the screen, wondering if I should reply to him or not. _Are you crazy? Reply, shithead!_ A voice in my head urged and I thought what the hell as I replied a simple ‘hi :)’ back and quickly putting the phone down as if it might explode.

It wasn’t long after the phone beeped again and my heart fluttered.

 

_Ashton: I thought I was being stood up lol finished with classes?_

_Me: Yea. Quite earlier this afternoon. Went to waste my time       at a mall -.-_

_Ashton: lol alone? Where R U now?_

_Me: with a friend. Home. U?_

_Ashton: stuck in hotel room. So hot. Dying of boredom. HELP!_

_Me: LOL sorry can’t :(_

_Ashton: let’s go have a milkshake? :)_

_Me: Can U leave? O.o_

_Ashton: I’ll try ttyl when I’m free lol_

 

                I laughed at that last reply from him, wondering how he was going to sneak past the guards (and the fans, since I’m guessing that was why he couldn’t leave the room). I wasn’t even sure which hotel he was in so I couldn’t really time his arrival. I decided to just wait while I drooled over all those desserts I was seeing on the TV screen. Holy crap, I really need that cake pop thingy!

 

 

An hour later I was still slumped on the couch, absentmindedly flicking through the channels, going back and forth. There was nothing good and Ashton hadn’t text me back yet. I wondered if he actually-

                Suddenly The Mighty Fall chorus of Fall Out Boy started and I almost jumped. I grabbed my phone and saw Ashton’s name flashing on the screen. I grinned. “Hey,” I answered.

                “Hey, so, um,” he said, “I think we’d have to cancel.”

                I laughed but it sounded a bit nervous. I was slightly disappointed. “Oh, couldn’t get pass the guards, huh?”

                “No, I got passed those easily,” he chuckled. “It’s the door.”

                “What door?” I said, confused.

                “Your front door,” he finished and I could hear a hint of a grin at the end of the sentence.

                I laughed. “Wow, Irwin. That was the lamest attempt at humor.” I got up, rushing to clear away the empty plate with the sandwich crumbles and threw the bottle into the dustbin, cringing as the glass hit the bottom with a loud clang. Not the smartest move.

                “Hey, I tried,” he retorted defensively. “Now, get the door!”

                I ended the call, chortling to myself as I hurried to get the door. Ashton was leaning against the doorframe so that when I threw open the door he was literally in my face. I took a step back, blinking.

                “Hey,” he greeted, smiling, making the dimples popped up.

                “Or hi?” I replied, a coy smile playing on my lips.

                He threw his head, laughing. “Good one.”

                I faked a bow. I noticed a black Escalade parked in front. I gestured towards it. “You finally get to drive?”

                He turned his head to look. “Um, sort of?”

                I furrowed my eyebrows, not comprehending. But before I could ask anymore questions, he tugged on my hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”

                “Wait,” I said, going back inside. I went and grabbed my bag and keys and tried to put on my shoes and jacket at the same time. Locking the door behind me, I followed Ashton to the SUV. When we got to the back door of the passenger side, he gave me an apologetic smile.

                “What?”

                “Well,” he started and then thought better of it. “You’ll see but just so you know, I didn’t plan on this.”

                I shook my head incredulously at him as he opened up the car door for me. I climbed in, got settled in my seat and was putting my seatbelt on when there was a tap on my shoulder. i turned around.

                “Surprise!”

                Three boys sat in the backseat, each one with an overly-excited look on their faces. I sat there gaping at them, still sort of jumpy from when they screamed just now. Ashton got into the driver’s seat.

                “We wanted to tag along,” Calum said, who was sitting behind Ashton.

                “It’s not fair Ashy get all the fun time,” added Michael, doing a funny dance as he sat in the middle. His green hair made me thought of the Power Rangers for no reason.

                Luke smiled shyly at me. “Hope you don’t mind.”

                I grinned, raising an eyebrow at Ashton who just shrugged good-humouredly. “Well,” I said, “four _is_ better than one.”

                They three at the back cheered as Ashton rolled his eyes. He pulled out onto the main street and for a girl who has never drive her in LA before I wasn’t very familiar with the roads. I wasn’t sure Ashton was either.

                “Where are you going?” I asked, after he had taken what seemed to be the fourth left turn.

                “Um, I’m not sure yet,” he answered, both hands on the wheel and eyes up front. He had his shades on but from where I was seating I could see he was giving his full focus on the road.

                “Do you even know where you’re going?” Luke asked from behind me. He sounded close and I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, he was leaning against my seat, his chin resting on the side of the seat as he looked out the window.

                I waited for Ashton’s reply that never came. I stared at him. “You don’t know, do you?”

                Michael leaned in the middle. “We’re going in circles, mate! Look,” he pointed up front, “that’s the fourth time I’ve seen that signboard!”

                I laughed, shaking my head.

                “Everybody, just chill!” Ashton retorted. He was leaning up against the wheel now.

                “Use the GPS!” stated Calum in exasperation.

                “My internal GPS is working fine,” retaliated Ashton. Clearly he was being ridiculous. I decided to turn it on anyway but Ashton playfully slapped my hand away. “That’s cheating. We’re not using GPS. We need to survive this on our own.”

                I rolled my eyes at him and sat back. This was going to be a long ride. With 5 Seconds of Summer. Who sneaked out of their hotel room. Yep, sounds like the best story ever to tell my grandkids someday.

 

 

**Ashton**

I literally have no idea where I was going but the SUV was so much fun to drive I really couldn’t care less. The guys were already grumbling because apparently we were going in circles.

                “Use the GPS!” Calum shouted from behind me. I could feel him kicking my seat but I ignored him.      

                “My internal GPS is working fine,” I said. But then I noticed Fieka reaching to turn on the GPS and I slapped her hand away (not too hard though). “That’s cheating. We’re not using GPS. We need to survive this on our own.”

                As Michael blabbed about getting hungry, I sneaked a glance towards Fieka sitting back in her seat, looking out the window and probably wondering how she ended up here. She was kind of small for her age – probably five foot tall – but she said that was because she was half Asian, hence the name. I have to say she was cute and looked like the girl who knew her own mind. She was fun to be with, not uptight and always trying to control herself. Her laugh wasn’t prim like most girls but more of like the belly laugh and boy, was she sarcastic. Witty, too.

                I love the fact that she was wearing a T-shirt that said “You need to read more” on it and earlier in the car I saw her tie her shoelaces around her ankles. Who does that? Her dark brown hair had streaks of red in it which she claimed to be not dye but ‘inai’, whatever that is. I think it’s a herb of some sort. When I asked her what was the difference, she said ‘inai’ don’t contain ammonia which doesn’t ruin the hair. Maybe I should tell Michael that before he turns bald.

                “You’re smiling to yourself,” chided Michael, leaning to look at me sideways.

                “Sit back, Mikey,” I said sternly and he did. I casually glanced at Fieka again and made it look like I was looking out for cars. She was bopping her head along to Daft Punk that was playing on the radio. I smiled again.

                Yep, she definitely is cute.


End file.
